


sweaters

by someone_else_else



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, I need to go to bed, M/M, Malec, Ugly Sweaters, i dont even know, its really early, malec fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:59:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7947139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someone_else_else/pseuds/someone_else_else
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec gets stuck in a sweater.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sweaters

Alec stumbled through the doorway of Magnus' loft, the warlock trailing close behind, soaking wet and utterly exausted. He had had a long day and was looking forward to collapsing into his boyfriend's big, warm bed and cuddling (though he would vehemently deny it, if anyone ever asked). The events of that night went something like this:

He had just gotten back from a hunt, having killed a particularly annoying dahak demon - no thanks to Jace, who then ditched him to go join up with Clary, who was at pandemonium.

As he was walking back to the institute, alone, through the cold dark streets of New York, it started to rain. Hard. It was as if God was flooding the earth again.

When he arrived at the gates of the abandoned church, he noticed a particularly sparkly figure on the steps leading up to the institute and his whole body flooded with relief.

"Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" Magnus teased.

Alec didnt even bother to respond, he just walked straight into the warlock, burying his face into the crook of his neck, absorbing his heat. It also helped that Magnus had in his right hand, a big umbrella, because even if the rain had slowed down to a drizzle, it was still too wet for Alec's taste.

"Awwww, babe..." Magnus cooed, chuckling as he enveloped alec in a hug.

"I wanna go home," Alec pouted. "I wanna change outta my gear, and go home, and wrap myself in a big blanket, and sleep."

"I like that plan."

Alec emerged from the institute not five minutes later, wearing a ratty pair of dark jeans and a horrible burgundy pullover, his hair still wet and his steps still clumsy and exausted.

They made it to the apartment in Brooklyn without much trouble, except for when Alec had almost gotten lost on the subway. The doors closed to fast for his poor, sleep riddled brain, but nothing a little warlock magic couldn't fix.

So now they were back at Magnus' and Alec had again gone to change into something more comfortable, while Magnus made tea.

As soon as he located the pair of pyjamas he keeps in Magnus' immense closet, he started to undress. He pulled his sweater over his head - only it didn't make it that far, and got stuck over his head. He felt his shirt ride up his back as he struggled - and failed - get get the clothing all the way over his head

"Mags?" He sighed, defeated.

"Yes, darling?"

"Help."

He heard the flurry of footsteps against the hardwood, indicating Magnus rushing to his boyfriend's aid, then all noise suddenly stopped as the door was thrown open.

Then magnus burst out laughing.

"Magnus this is serious! I need help!" Alec pleaded.

"I know- I know babe," Magnus struggled to catch his breath, "I'm sorry, it's just really funny."

"Hmph." Alec put on his best pouty face, and even if Magnus couldn't see it through the sweater, he hoped he could feel it.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. What's the problem?"

"I'm stuck."

Magnus bit back a chuckle add he stepped forward to help Alec out of the sweater. But it wouldn't budge. He tried everything, every position, from the front, from the back, from the sides but it was really stuck. Magnus internally debated just magic-ing the sweater away. But whenever he did that, the clothes always ended up God knows where, and he knew how much alec loved that sweater, no matter how ugly it was. He remembered this one particularly horrid pair of sweats that ended up in Paraguay during-

"Can't you just magic them off?" Alec snapped.

"Well someone's grouchy." Magnus replied.

"What if I'm stuck in here forever, and I never get out and I'll never get to see you again or-or kiss you, or see my family- Oh god I'll never get to see Izzy get married, or Jace, or even Clary and Simon, cause as much as I hate to admit it they're still my friends and I want to see them happy, and I'll miss the next season of supernatural- And shit! Magnus we'll never get married! I can't get married with a sweater over my- Eek!" Alec's sleepy, anxiety induced rant ended abruptly when he felt Magnus' nose brush against the sensitive skin above his belt buckle. "M-mags what are y-you doing?"

Magnus continued his excruciatingly slow path up Alec's chest, kissing all the way up his abs until he got to his face, before answering:

"I'm getting you out of this sweater, love." And then he kissed him. Sweet, simple, and slow. But that's not Alec wanted. All of Magnus' teasing had left him wanting more, so he kissed him back with desire, desperation and determination, he ran his tongue over Magnus' bottom lip and was almost immediately granted entry. They fought for dominance in a clash of tongues and teeth, Alec winning until Magnus did a very, very evil thing.

The sweater had gotten stuck on Magnus' head as he climbed up to Alec's face, so now the it only covered his shoulders, Magnus' head and pinned his arms over Magnus' shoulders. This ment that alec couldn't touch Magnus, but magnus could touch Alec. So the evil tease decided to run his fingers over the hem of Alec's jeans, causing him to moan and lose all control he had in the make-out session.

"Magnus." He groaned, as magnus nipped and sucked at Alec's neck, from his collar bone up to his ear.

"Say please." He whispered seductively, nibbling at Alec's earlobe.

"Pl- Oh God- please." He whined. With that Magnus' hands moved from their spot in Alec's jeans, up his back and removed the sweater with ease.

Then he pulled back, leaving a very confused, yet free, Alec leaning in for more.

"I told you I'd get you out of the sweater." Magnus stated before stalking out of the room to check on the tea.

"No one likes a tease!" Alec shouted, grumbling something about manipulative warlocks.

When the elder returned, he was met at the door by his shadowhunter clad in flannel pants and a gray tee, who kissed him senseless then pulled away and walked towards the bed.

"No one likes a tease." Magnus stated, putting the tea down beside the bed and crawling over to his lover across the mattress. They kissed again with the same passion and vigor as before. Somewhere along the line, Alec's shirt had been pulled off and he pulled at Magnus' with a muffled "Off."

Now these clothes, magnus was more than happy to send to Paraguay.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry if this sucks it was like 3 am when i wrote it.


End file.
